Into Caring Arms
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Frisk and Flowey of Underfell get saved by Ink, who takes the tramatized kids to Underswap. Will they find a home with Orange and Blue? Done as a request for Dragonsrule18. :)


**Dragonsrule18 asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Underswap belongs to Popcorn Pr1nce on Tumbler. Underfell belongs to its respective owner. Ink belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. (Myebi is also known as comyet on Tumblr). I own nothing. **

**A/N: I have nothing against Underfell, but just wanted to give you all a heads up, this story begins with a rough start. Also, Underswap Papyrus is called 'Orange' and Underswap Sans is called 'Blue' in this story.**

* * *

**Into Caring Arms**

The world of Underfell was no place for an abused child running from abusive parents. The monsters were decent enough but were always ready to fight to dust anyone, especially humans.

Behind a tree hid a ten-year-old girl who wore a dark shirt with red horizontal stripes and blue shorts with dark tights and brown boots. She shivered as she hid, scared to death that Undyne would find her. Flowey peeked around the tree, nodding. "Okay, the coast is clear," he said, wincing as he saw the scrapes she had gotten from just barely dodging the fish warrior's spears. "Man, those spears nicked you good."

Frisk nodded as she sniffled. "Flowey, I want to go home," she said. "Back to the surface."

He sighed. "I know, kid," he said. While Frisk had told him that she had run from her abusive parents, being down in a world where everyone's LV was high and she ran the risk of being killed if she stayed down there any longer, at least she had a safe place on the surface to go to.

Flowey had joined Frisk when she had first fallen and stuck by her, guarding her as best he could. "Just hang on, kid," he said gently, doing his best to comfort her. He really cared about Frisk and wanted to help her get to the surface again, but that wasn't going to be easy with everyone looking to kill them. Toriel had turned Frisk away after the girl had tried to leave and it was only a moment of saving grace that she was still alive after that encounter.

Noting that it was quiet, Frisk picked up her friend, who was traveling in an old backpack she had found. Granted it wasn't the best, but it allowed him to travel with her without having to go through the ground and run the risk of running into a monster that would dust him on the spot.

As Frisk ran, a sound that was similar to metal being struck against a rock came from behind her and Flowey let out a scream of horror. "Frisk, dodge!" He cried out.

Instinctively, she dodged to the right, just barely avoiding a sharp spear. "Duck!" Flowey cried next.

She did, seeing the spears land in front of her. Moving around them, she ran as fast as she could, hearing loud footsteps behind her. "You're not getting away from me this time, punk!" A voice called out, one that both the girl and flower recognized to be Undyne.

Frisk saw a bush up ahead and ducked into it, hiding as the fish warrior ran by, but then skidded to a stop and aimed the spear at the bush. Screaming, the girl jumped up and tried to dodge, but her shirt got caught on the branches. The spear missed her by inches as it landed and she just barely dodged another one before breaking free and running again. "Flowey! Hang on!" She called to him.

He held on, watching as Undyne gave chase again. "Change direction as much as you can," he said to the child. "It might help us gain some ground on her."

Deciding that was good advice, Frisk did just that as she dodged into the woods again, moving fast to avoid Undyne getting a good shot. Spears thunked the tree trunks as Frisk ran and Undyne was obviously hunting for her. Stopping by a big tree and glancing around to see that she was safe for the moment, Frisk hid. "Did we lose her?" She whispered to her friend.

"Not for long, but yeah," he said. "We can take a breather for a short time."

Trying to catch her breath, Frisk peeked out from behind the tree to see where Undyne was, gasping softly and hiding again when she spotted dark-red hair. "She's right there," she whispered to the flower, who looked and ducked down.

"Don't make a sound," he cautioned.

It was quiet before a shout from Undyne made them jump and just barely hold in their screams. "Aha! There you are!" The warrior said as her boots hit the ground, the sound becoming fainter after a bit before they couldn't hear her anymore. Glancing around the three, they saw she had gone in the opposite direction of where they were.

"Wonder what she saw?" Frisk asked.

Flowey glanced around. "Obviously not us," he said, sounding relieved.

"Good thing too," came a voice from behind them and they jumped, scrambling backwards as Frisk thought the voice sounded like Sans. Though he hadn't hurt her really, she didn't want to risk being found out as she was trying to escape.

Behind her was a skeleton that looked like Sans, but his face was kind, as was his smile as he looked at the child and flower, holding up his hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "Easy," he said, his voice soothing.

Frisk noticed that he had a patch of something dark on his face and his eyes were bright with one being a blue disk and the other a yellow star. His brown clothes stood out against the snow and a sash of paints crossed his torso while a blue hoodie was tied around his waist and a large brush was strapped to his back. Flowey noted that this skeleton's face seemed kinder that he was used to seeing, something that put him on edge. "What do you want with us?" He asked, thornless vines coming out of the backpack and curling around Frisk protectively.

The strange skeleton smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you two," he said gently. "I'm here to help."

He could see both were tramatized and not willing to believe him right away. "Frisk. Flowey, it's okay," he said soothingly.

They now looked frightened. "There's no way you know our names unless you were sent by Undyne to dust us," Flowey said, shaking.

The skeleton shook his head, smiling gently. "I'm not from this world," he said gently. "My name is Ink. I'm from another universe entirely."

He heard a shout and glanced around, just spotting Undyne's red hair as she was running back towards them. "We've got to hurry," Ink said, leaning down and scooping up Frisk into his arms, making sure the backpack Flowey was in was also secure. Shifting the girl to his left arm, he pulled out his brush. "Hold on tight," he said as he slashed at the air, creating a portal that he jumped into with Frisk holding onto him and Flowey clinging to the girl. They just barely made it and Ink shut the portal seconds before Undyne would have spotted them. The painter skeleton sighed in relief. "Whew. That was close."

Frisk and Flowey noticed how quiet it was and looked to see they were in a home that was brightly colored and looked inviting. Ink smiled. "Welcome to my home," he said.

"What is this place?" Flowey asked.

"The Doodlesphere, where I live," the painter skeleton said with a smile. "I watch over the various timelines to make sure everything is well. That's how I knew you two needed help."

Frisk winced as she felt the scrapes on her arms begin to hurt a little. Ink noticed. "Let's get those scrapes patched up on you two and I'll make us some dinner," he said, pulling out a first aid kit.

Flowey watched closely as Ink treated and bandaged up the scrapes on Frisk's arms, being gentle. She sniffled and looked up at him, still a bit unsure, to which he noticed and smiled gently. "You're safe here, kiddo," he said, gently pinching the left side of her face in affection. "I won't hurt you."

She sniffled again, but noted that he was gentle with her. After patching her up, Ink grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her gently. Frisk instantly tucked herself into it as it was warm and she gave him a grateful look. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, kiddo," he said before looking at Flowey. "Hmm. I might have a flower pot around here for you."

He left the room and returned seconds later with a medium-sized pot that was the perfect size for Flowey to travel in. The flower watched in surprise as Ink filled the pot with good soil and plant food before looking at the flower. "Is it okay if I pick you up and transplant you?" He asked.

Looking nervous, the flower nodded, recalling how gentle Ink was with Frisk. Gentle hands scooped him up and put him in the pot, carefully patting the soil down around him and giving him some clean, fresh water. Flowey closed his eyes, unable to remember the last time he had ever gotten water so fresh. "Do you have enough room?" The skeleton asked him. "I can get you a bigger pot if need be."

"N-No, this is good," the flower said, feeling how spacious the pot felt. "It's very roomy."

Fingers gently stroked his yellow petals, making him look up at the painter skeleton, who smiled. "You two can rest here for tonight," he said. "In the morning, I'll take you to a universe that is happy, one that I bet will be more than happy to take you in."

Frisk looked worried. "What if...What if the monsters turn on us there?" She asked in worry.

"They won't," Ink said reassuringly. "I promise."

While they didn't trust him right away, they nodded. At least they were safe and in a warm place for the time being. After a hearty dinner that both ate up gratefully, Frisk felt tired, to which Ink noticed and picked her up, wrapping the blanket around her before carrying her down the hall to a room, setting her on the bed before going to go get Flowey, placing him on the nightstand beside the bed.

The dark-haired child noticed how soft the bed was and the pillow was soft too. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep. Smiling, Ink placed another blanket over her, tucking it in gently. "Pleasant dreams, kiddo," he said before taking another smaller blanket and wrapping it around Flowey's pot. The flower appreciated the gesture as the blanket was warm. "I could make you a small bed," the skeleton said, pulling out his paintbrush.

"No, it's fine," Flowey said. "If I'm up here, I can keep an eye on Frisk and keep her safe."

Ink smiled. "Okay, but try to get some sleep too, okay?" He said gently.

He did feel sleepy and nodded, to which Ink headed out, leaving the door open a crack and leaving the hall light on. Seeing this, Flowey again was grateful as he didn't like the dark and he knew Frisk didn't either.

Ink smiled, glad to see his guests were resting. Heaven knew they needed the rest after the trauma they had been through. They deserved a better life. He fell into thought as he was thinking about the different universes, deciding that either Undertale or Underswap would be best for the two. After a debate, he decided on Underswap, pulling out his phone and texting Orange, hoping he was still awake.

_Hey, Orange. I've got to ask you something, _Ink texted him, getting a response a moment later.

_What's up, Ink? Beside the sky? _Orange sent him.

Chuckling, Ink responded.

_Good one. Hey, I rescued the Frisk and Flowey from the world known as Underfell and well...they're pretty traumatized from being hunted and almost killed. _

_Frisk and Flowey? Wait, this isn't the Frisk that is the evil spirit that has spooked Chara before, is it? _

_No, different one. Frisk is the protagonist in Underfell who is trying to escape the Underground there and Flowey was helping her. _

_So Flowey is a good flower from Underfell and the Frisk from there is a kid looking to escape abuse, like our Chara or Undertale Frisk? _

_Right. _

Ink waited for a response as he held his breath, hoping Orange would be open to the idea he had. A moment later, he got a response.

_You want me and Blue to take in Frisk and Flowey? _Orange sent to him.

_Yes, if you can. Your timeline is peaceful. It will be good for them. Not only that, perhaps your Queen and King would be willing to adopt Frisk as they did Chara? _Ink sent to Orange.

An answering text popped up seconds later. _Bring them to mine and Blue's place so we can meet them and then we'll decide from there. _

_Okay. And Orange? Thank you. :)_

_No problem, Ink. :) _

The painter skeleton sighed in relief. "Well, one hurdle cleared," he said to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he was up early and making breakfast, hoping the aroma of cooked food would bring his guests out. Sure enough, Frisk appeared, carrying Flowey with her as they both yawned. "Good morning," he said with a smile. "How'd you kids sleep?"

"Good," Frisk answered. "Thank you. And thank you for keeping the hall light on."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair gently, making her giggle. Though he could see she was still wary, she looked better this morning and seemed a bit more cheerful. Flowey seemed to have perked up a bit too. "Well, eat up, guys. I'm taking you to see some friends of mine."

Flowey looked worried. "Are they nice?" He asked, thinking about Frisk.

Ink nodded. "They are," he said. "I told one of them about you last night and he wants him and his brother to meet you two."

The two looked at each other before returning to eating, feeling a bit nervous. Ink noticed. "They won't hurt you," he said. "In fact, they just might take you two in."

Frisk looked at him in surprise. "What?" She asked.

"You're pulling our legs," Flowey said.

Chuckling, Ink gently wiggled his fingers into Flowey's stem, making the flower squeak and giggle. "Nope," he said, turning to Frisk and tickling her neck, making her giggle. "They just might."

After breakfast, the painter skeleton opened the portal and the three stepped through into a living room, spotting three people sitting on the couch. "They're here!" One of them exclaimed happily.

Frisk and Flowey looked at the three, noticing one was a girl with brown hair and red eyes, who looked at them unsurely. Beside her was a tall skeleton that looked similar to the Papyrus they knew, only his face looked kinder and he wore an orange hoodie with brown cargo shorts, white socks and orange sneakers. Beside him was a shorter skeleton that looked similar to the Sans from Underfell, only wore the color blue and his eyes were two stars, which brightened when he smiled. "Look at them, Orange! They're so cute!" The short skeleton said, his excitement palable.

The tall skeleton smiled. "Yeah, they are, Blue," he agreed, standing up. Chara stood with him, sticking close to him, but perking up at seeing Ink, running up to him and hugging him.

Ink scooped her up in a hug. "Hello, Chara," he said with a smile.

She smiled before looking back at Frisk and Flowey, noticing they looked different than the evil spirit she knew and she had never known a talking flower except the echo flowers. Ink smiled. "Chara, can you say 'hi' to Frisk and Flowey?" He asked gently.

Deciding that if the two were with her uncle, then they had to be good, she smiled at them. "Hi," she said.

Her greeting helped Frisk and Flowey to calm down a little, but both looked nervous. Blue came up to them, smiling kindly. "Welcome," he said in greeting.

That seemed to help a bit more and Orange smiled at the two. "So you're the ones Ink was talking about last night," he said, kneeling down to get a better look at the two, who looked at him nervously. "Hey, it's okay. Our timeline is peaceful."

"That's right," Blue said brightly. "The barrier has been broken and we've been on the surface for almost a year."

Frisk and Flowey both looked surprised before Flowey noticed the sunlight shining through the window and he looked at it longingly. Orange noticed and smiled. "You can sit in on the window sill if you want, Flowey," he said gently.

Those seemed to be the magic words as the flower perked up and Frisk walked over to the sill, placing her friend down gently on it. He let out a sigh of joy as he felt the warmth of the sun and looked outside to see it was lush and green, making a beautiful summer day. Frisk smiled, seeing her friend was happy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Orange behind her and he smiled. "How about you and Chara play outside while my bro and I talk to Ink?" He said.

Frisk looked a bit unsure, but Chara smiled. "Come on," she said. "I'll show you the treehouse. Flowey can come too, if he wants."

The flower looked surprised, but hopeful, to which Frisk picked him up. "I couldn't leave my best friend behind," she said before following Chara outside. As soon as they were in the treehouse, Orange turned to his brother and Ink.

"Her stats look good, except her HP," he said. "It's a little lower than it should be."

"No doubt due to the abuse she endured," Blue said. "It sounds like she's been through what our niece has been through."

"Yeah," Ink said. "She's been through a lot."

All three were quiet for a moment before Orange nodded. "Blue, what do you say we have Flowey and Frisk stay here?" He said. "We could introduce them to Toriel and Asgore when they get back."

"They won't be back for a week, which will give the young ones time to recover and see that they're safe in this world," Blue said, looking excited. "We get to have another niece and a nephew!"

Ink smiled, seeing the two were happy to take the two in. "Thanks, you two," he said. "I knew they'd be safe here."

"No problem, Ink," Orange said as they headed outside to the treehouse, the tall skeleton teleporting them all inside.

Chara and Frisk were playing inside a playhouse that looked like a castle with Flowey standing on one of the turrents, acting as a guard. "Halt! Who goes there?" He asked, smiling as he played his role.

Orange chuckled. "Some humble monsters who have come to visit the two princesses," he said, playing along.

"If we may ask an audience with Their Royal Highnesses?" Blue asked, also playing along.

Ink chuckled in amusement when he heard Frisk and Chara giggling as they came out. "We shall grant our visitors permission to enter the court!" Chara said with a giggle.

Frisk tried to think of something royal to say and perked up. "We wish to know the pleasure of this visit," she said.

Chara grinned at her. "Good one," she whispered to her encouragingly.

Flowey stood tall. "Their Royal Highnesses shall greet the visitors according to custom," he said regally, smiling as he was enjoying the role play.

The three skeletons chuckled before Orange scooped up Chara and began tickling her, making her giggle and try to escape, but he had her in an inescapable hug. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed to her. "Are the princesses ticklish?"

Chara squealed with laughter while Frisk looked unsure at the question. Blue came up to her, smiling gently. "Are you okay with me tickling you?" He asked, wanting her to decide if she trusted him enough for that.

She looked confused. "What is...tickling?" She asked.

Blue smiled. "Well, see what Orange is doing to Chara?" He said.

She looked to see Orange was wiggling his fingers into Chara's stomach and sides, making her giggle before she squealed again as he blew a raspberry into her neck, all the while teasing her with tickle words. She noted that while Chara was looking to escape, she was laughing and seemed to be having fun. Turning to Blue, she nodded. "Okay, but...be gentle, please?" She asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile, hugging her from behind while his fingers wiggled into her stomach. Giggles poured out of her immediately and her knees buckled, but Blue caught her and gently helped her sit on the ground while he kept tickling her, making her laugh when he got to her underarms. "Ooh, found a sweet spot!" He said with a laugh as he kept tickling her, cooing tickle words into her left ear, making her laugh.

Flowey smiled as he watched, recalling long ago how his parents had tickled him to make him laugh, but that was long before he became a flower. A gentle tickle on his stem made him giggle and he saw Ink was responsible for it.

After a bit, the three skeletons let the kids and the flower up, seeing them smile. "Well, Frisk and Flowey, how would you two like to stay with us for a bit?" Orange asked. "Toriel and Asgore are away on business, but I'm sure they'd be willing to adopt you two when they return."

The two looked surprised. "What?" Flowey asked, thankfully remembering that the Toriel and Asgore of this world weren't the same as the other world.

"Yeah!" Blue said. "They love kids and I bet Chara would love you two as siblings."

Chara perked up at that, nodding eagerly. She had always wanted siblings and to have two of them if her parents adopted Frisk and Flowey would be awesome. "I could ask Dad and Mom about that," she said.

"Not only that, you two would become our niece and nephew," Orange said, smiling at them.

Frisk looked hopeful. "You mean it?" She asked.

He nodded, gently pinching the left side of her face in affection. "You bet we do, kid," he said.

Flowey and Frisk looked at each other before nodding. "It would be nice to have parents again," the flower said. "And if the Toriel and Asgore of this world are like Blue and Orange, then we'll be safe here and you'll be treated right."

She nodded before looking pensive. "You're sure they would accept us?" She asked.

Blue smiled. "Queen Toriel and Asgore have big soft spots for children," he said. "They'll love you two, just like we do."

That settled it and the two smiled. Ink smiled, seeing they would be alright and he took out his brush, opening the portal to his world. He turned when he felt someone hug him and saw it was Frisk while Flowey wrapped a vine around his arm gently. "Thank you, Ink," the flower said and Frisk echoed his words.

The painter skeleton hugged them both. "You're welcome, kids," he said, gently booping them both on their noses. "And don't worry. I'll come for visits."

Smiling, they waved goodbye before Frisk was picked up by Orange, who also scooped up Flowey while Blue picked up Chara. "I think there's a carnival in town," the tall skeleton said. "Why don't we all go there to celebrate Frisk and Flowey's coming into the family?"

That was met with unanimous agreement and they headed to the carnival, meeting up with Alphys and Undyne. At first, Frisk and Flowey were unsure about them, but the scientist and head of the guard won them over after a bit.

Flowey and Frisk looked at each other and smiled, happy to not only be safe, but to have come into caring arms too. The love from their new family filled them with hope as they hugged Orange happily, who smiled at them fondly. "You'll always be safe with us, kids," he promised. "That's a promise."

They nodded, snuggling into his hug again.

* * *

**Well, this one took off on me. :) **

**When you guys leave a review, please be gentle. This is my first time doing characters from the Underfell Universe. I'm not as familiar with it as I am with Undertale, Underswap, Ink, and my three AUs: Lullabytale, PreciousTale, and OceanPatch. Also, I am considering doing an AU called Lullabyfell. It's still in the works, so keep your eyes peeled for it. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
